KAMA-Panot War 2
Three battles occur on the planets of Manapuk, Bullmag and cus in the afternoon of 23 May 2012. KAMA alliance (Kingdom of Awesome Masters and Aftermath alliance) is the attacker of both planets, while Panot defends, as CONQUERORZ is an ally of the Panot alliance. Background The first war between the then-Awesome and Panot occurred from March 22 lasting until May 1, 2012, with a one-day pause on 17-18 April. After the last major battle ceased on 30 April, there was a sudden stoppage in battles, reportedly for both alliances to regroup and rebuild. Awesome alliance attacked 2 CQ planets on 23 May 2012, starting a war featuring Flagships. Battle/Raid list Battle of Bullmag The North portal of the planet became the point of the two sides. 'Battle of cus' It is the largest among the wars and the only one that exceeded 10 days. It ranks third in the server's longest wars, behind Juju and Marycar . Stream of attackers coming in from the North portal as of 12:40 AM May 24, 2012. Defenders swarm from West portal. Attackers mainly seen on North and center parts. As of 27 May, defenders swarmed in from the South portal with a mix of both sides on the East. The North still remains as a hub for the attackers. A maintenance occurred on 29 May, making it the 3rd battle to be ever affected by a maintenance. Near 31 May, the control for the West area reached to an equal 50/50 rate. 11% was reclaimed by the defenders over a day later. On the same day, the defenders lose control of the space station area. By 2 June, the north and east portals belonged to the attackers while the south and west portals belonged to the defenders. A stalemate occurs between the East and South portals. By Day 13 and 14 (June 5 and 6 respectively), the defenders have overrun the North area and the attackers are currently defending themselves after being enclosed. (see fleet chart on slideshow on the side) On Day 15 (7 June), TIOR came out from the West portal and fake came from the South (both from Dead-Master). THey brought out fleets commanded by high-ranking Commanders . Conquistador-X claims to have shot down 10 of fake's fleets with at least 7 fleets with high-star commanders. 'Portal status as of midnight' Cus-may29fleetchart.png|Fleet positions on May 29 2012. Black spots are mistakes. Cus-may30fleetchart.png|30 May 2012 fleet chart Cus-may3011PMfleetchart.png|Fleet chart at late night of 30 May Cus-june1fleetchart.png|Fleet chart 1 June Cus-june2fleetchart.png|June 2 fleet chart. Cus-june3fleetchart.png|3 June fleet chart Cus-june4fleetchart.png|4 June fleet chart Cus-june5fleetchart.png|5 June fleet chart Cus-june6fleetchart.png|6 June fleet chart (as of 7:30 PM) Cus-june7fleetchart.png|7 June fleet chart Cus-june8fleetchart.png|8 June fleet chart (8 hours and 40 minutes before the battle ended) Cus-battlereport.png|Battle result. Ship total is 90,726,943 making it the largest war in terms of ship count in the server (excluding the two longest wars) Battle of Manapuk See comment below. chupakabra21 Developing/Raids/Other *DudeV.2 (attacked by Gen.SpaceWar of Inviato, defended by Robored) *Khartefant (Harabas, defensive victory) *TopakinGFKo (Starseekers) Gallery chupakabra21-may24.PNG|Battle site at chupakabra21 at the night of 24 May. cus-may24.PNG|battle site at cus at the night of 24 May. Attackers mainly used North portal while defenders used the West portal. manapuk-may24.PNG|Battle site at Manapuk at the night of 24 May. Dude.v2.png|Raid at DudeV.2 Khartefant.png|Khartefant battle site Category:2012 Battles Category:S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server) Category:S02. Ursa Minor (Philippine Server) Category:Battles